A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the lasers which produce pulsed, modulated or varied laser light output and methods for producing pulsed, modulated and varied laser light output.
B. The Background Art
In the prior art, lasers typically provided a continuous laser beam output of a particular wavelength and power. While it may take a short period of time for a prior art laser to power up and provide the expected power output, once in use, the laser provided a continuous beam of a predetermined wavelength and power intensity.
In many applications, it is not necessary to provide a continuous laser output of a particular power level. Some applications, such as curing polymeric materials, will be served as well or even better if the laser beam is not continuously on. Further, by not keeping the laser beam continuously on, the load on the laser is less and a smaller, less expensive laser unit may be produced to perform the function once performed by a larger, higher load and more expensive unit.
Representative examples of prior art lasers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,853; 5,214,658; 4,447,151; 5,280,536 and 4,989,217, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In the field of polymer curing, whether for dental or other uses, when lasers or other light sources were used for curing purposes, typically a constant light beam or laser beam of a desired wavelength was used.